pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds
Thanks for the compliment! XD PikminFanatic23 18:48, 22 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 18:48, 22 February 2011 (EST) Add your ideas here! Final boss: Not until I can make the Moon area and the Mechanical Complex cave, which I probably will be making those later. Don't expect to see it within a month. And I don't know what you mean by "allies"; can you be more descriptive? Allies - people (or creatures in some instances) that help you throughout the game; people (Or creatures) that tell you instructions, or helpful tips (or something of that sort), so you can continue with the game. Well, space mail will still continue to be sent (you know, the mail in Pikmin 2) and sometimes there will be hints that could help you. The Research Pod will still give advice, and in some caves, there will be some signs that you can read. You could also add a thing where there are creatures or something that you could press the A Button in front of them...so they give you hints or something... Overhaul Ok, so I've been thinking. This game is pretty old – over 3 1/2 years old – and I've been looking at how my game is set up. There are lots of things that are unbalanced, many inconsistencies, things like that. Mind you, I fleshed most of the game out when I was 11. Anyway, the things that are most unbalanced, in my opinion: Purples are discovered second, THREE Pikmin types are discovered in the Garden, and not all areas are visited two times or more. There probably are some minor things that I could fix too, but these three issues really stand out to me. Also, I think I might add a post-game storyline after the main storyline, to encourage full exploration of all the areas and collection of each treasures. What do you guys think? I've made a new order for my game! I think that this order is much, much better than the current order. Current order goes something like: The current order is so... bad. I mean, look at the first half! Basically all the Pikmin you need are handed right to you, then when you go to a new area, you pretty much ruin the area's surprises by discovering the Pikmin resistant to that area's main hazard! It's horrible! This new order is much more balanced. Purple's aren't discovered straightaway, so it adds a bit of difficulty. Also, the new Pikmin are discovered in the second part of the game. Oh yeah, I'm dividing my game up into three Parts: I, II, and III. Part I deals with the advancement towards the enemy's base, and the party does that by collecting Keys, which unlock new areas. In Part II, the last Key is split up into five pieces by the villains, and are scattered across the areas; this Part deals with retrieving and uniting the fragments. Part III is the finale, and details the demise of the villains. Anyway, all the new Pikmin are discovered in Parts II and III. The good thing is my areas are pretty expansive, so I'll only need to rework their layout a little bit in order to get them to match with my new order! Speaking of my new order, here it is. Like I said before, I think this order is much better. It flows a lot better. It makes you explore the areas in their entirety. Anyway, I don't know when I'll start implementing this new order, so... Stay tuned! And what's your guys' thoughts on the new order? Comments, suggestions? I need input! Thanks, guys. Well, I don't know enough about your game to be able to judge everything accurately, but I can say that from what I understand you are making good changes. I should probably try this too, as my game has a similar situation! 2015 update Alright, so it's one year later, and I still haven't updated. Why? Because I realized more problems: the areas themselves, as well as the Pikmin types. Some areas are fine, but others (specifically, the Garden, the Portal, and the Moon) are just downright ridiculous. Also, I wanted more variety in my environments, so removing these is an acceptable loss. I'm also splitting the Shimmering Lake into two new areas, and getting rid of the Great Volcano (see my reasoning below). So, here is the (almost finalized) list of areas, in no particular order: *Whispering Grove *Rugged Tundra *Melodic Meadow *Cove of Tranquility * *Distant Desert *Ancient Valley *Bitterfrost Woods Compared to the areas I have now, the new area names sound very exotic, in my opinion. They also cover more environments, like I wanted. I'm just not sure how to name the jungle area... Oh well, I'll figure it out, unless you have suggestions, which are very much appreciated! So, I'm getting rid of the Great Volcano, because honestly, while lava is an awesome feature, there just isn't any room for a lava-based level. And also, I'm getting rid of Burgundy Pikmin, too. Lava, when it DOES appear, will be a hazard that kills any Pikmin, like explosions. Speaking of Pikmin, I'm going to merge Tan and Brown Pikmin together, since sand and dirt (their respective resistances) are pretty similar. With this, the new Pikmin types are just Cyan, Green, and Brown. 3 new Pikmin is a good, balanced number. Also, the total number of Pikmin types in the main game is now 8, and I have 8 areas, so it all fits together! :D I'm also going to be changing around the caves a bit. If I had 4 caves per area, there'd be 32 caves total, which I think is way too much, even for this game. So it's going to be up to 3 caves per area: 24 caves maximum. I liked Pikmin 2 a lot, but it felt depressing exploring dark caves all the time, which was most of the game... So I want to try to balance the overworld with the underworld. Caves are probably going to end up having less sublevels, but come on, the sublevels are going to be more expansive and dynamic, unlike Pikmin 2 sublevels. Short caves can be hard. Also, I'm going to make it so time passes in caves, and that way the player is challenged. In order to compensate for this, as well as the hugeness of my areas (they're bigger than Pikmin 3 areas!), days will be up to 18 minutes long. But I will introduce an upgrade that lets you instantly teleport to the last sublevel you visited, so you don't have to make the journey all over again, which would waste a lot of precious time. In short, I'm going to overhaul the caves, along with the areas. As for the enemies... Not much to say, really. I'm dumping all of my creativity into what will be the new areas and caves, so I probably won't come up with enemies that have unique names. For the most part, they'll just be elemental recolors. I'm sorry for the lack of ingenuity... I haven't even finished the Piklopedia, which is sad. So sad. If anything, I'll probably finish it after I do the areas, so I know which enemies are needed where. I might also redo the plot. The plot now just feels... iffy, if you ask me. I have to rework it anyway since I'm getting rid of the Portal/Moon. The final boss will probably end up in one of the earlier areas, I'm thinking. The plot's been another thing that's been bothering me... So yeah, even bigger changes are coming. I may end up renaming the game altogether, since most of the game won't be the anymore. Also, sorry if some parts didn't make sense; I was tired while writing this. Please give your input! It helps me make the game even better! Thanks for reading everybody. 02:31, 4 October 2015 (EDT) I got it. The un-named Jungle area could be a senteent being that remains Part of the enviorment like the Quargled Microclops. But the ENTIRE AREA. Maybe some new paths will open once you defeat it. Also I think that removing the Portal/Moon was a good move. Pikifan4 12:46, 14 January 2016 (EST)